It's Matt
by mrsmattperry
Summary: The scene where Suzanne tells Danny about Matt's drug problem. It's also an alternative scene where Danny goes into Matt's office


"It's Matt"

"**It's Matt"**

Danny sat in his office and rubbed his eyes. He was tired but there was less than an hour until the live show, he had to stay awake and focused. He started trying to read through the papers that had been put on his desk but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in," he said, irritated at the interruption. Suzanne walked in and took a seat opposite Danny, a worried look on her pretty face. "I need to talk to you," she said.

"Is this important, Suzanne? It's just that I'm not really feeling great, I'm tired, I have a headache and we have a live show on in less than an hour and I still have stuff to look through."

"Oh, well it's something important, about Matt, that I thought you'd like to know, but I can come back later…" She said as she got to her feet. "Wait!" Danny said, grabbing hold of her arm. Danny had noticed that Matt had been acting strange lately and the alcohol in his room seemed to be disappearing at an alarming rate. He had actually meant to ask Suzanne if she had noticed anything. "What is it?" Danny asked her. He couldn't help but notice the fear in her eyes. Danny knew that it must be serious.

Suzanne sat back down. "It's just…I've kind of found out something about him…"

"Ok…and what might that be, exactly?" Asked Danny. His concern was growing. He could tell that Suzanne was finding this hard to talk about. She worshipped Matt. He was her idol. She would do anything for him.

"He's…He's…taking pills," she said finally, staring down at her hands, which were clasped together tightly in her lap. She couldn't bring herself to look Danny in the eye. She knew how close they were, how Danny had once been addicted to cocaine and therefore knew what a struggle it was.

"What do you mean, pills?" He asked.

"He's taking painkillers…a lot of painkillers…and drinking…a lot of vodka with them…I think… I think he's depressed…he's hardly eating, and he spends most of his time here."

"But we leave together. I make sure he goes home because I know he tends to overwork and not get enough rest and that makes him ill."

"Yes…" said Suzanne, "But he goes away for about 10 minutes, and then comes back and does more work. I'm worried about him Danny."

"How do you know he's taking pills?" Asked Danny. It's not that he didn't believe Suzanne, it's just that Matt was his best friend. They were like brothers. He hated to think of him like this.

"I thought something was going on because I recognised the signs. My mum took painkillers when I was younger. I could tell that Matt was high. But I'm really worried Danny. My mum slit her wrists when I was 10! What if the same thing happens to Matt?!"

"That's not going to happen," Danny insisted. He knew Matt better than anyone. There's no way he could kill himself. He still couldn't believe that he was taking pills, not after he saw what Danny went through. Danny looked at Suzanne. He put his finger under her chin and gently lifted her face up so that she was looking at him. "Suzanne, I promise you, I'm not going to let anything happen to Matt." Suzanne forced a smile. "Are you sure?" "Course I'm sure," Danny smiled back. "He's my best friend, I would never let anything happen to him. Besides, I've been through it too, remember? Did I ever tell you why I started doing coke?" "No," Suzanne replied, interested. "Well, it was just after my first wife and I split up. I went through a really rough time. Matt was there for me whenever I needed to talk but I just pushed him away. I pushed everyone away. Then I met an old friend who had started doing coke and he said it would make me feel better, and that's how it all started."

Suzanne didn't quite now what to say. She just sat there, looking at Danny sympathetically. "Don't worry, Suzanne. I'll talk to him." Danny looked at his watch. "Oh crap, 10 minutes until air time! I'll talk to him right after the show!" And with that, Danny ran out the door leaving Suzanne alone with her thoughts.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The show had just finished. Danny got up from his seat and started making his way to Matt's office. How did he not see this? Why did Suzanne notice it and not him? Suzanne said it was because of her mother, but Danny had lived through this personally and yet had failed to notice his best friend struggling. He wasn't even sure what he would say to Matt when he got there. He hoped he would be able to figure it out when he saw him. He reached Matt's office door and opened it without knocking as usual.

"Give them to me!" Said Danny in a harsher tone than he had intended. "What?" Said Matt, looking confused. "Give them to me now!" Shouted Danny. "What are you talking about?" Matt shouted back, startled by this sudden outburst. He had a feeling that he knew what this was about. Had Suzanne told Danny about the pills? He was angry. This was his problem, no one else's.

"Matt, I know you're taking pills. What are they? Just give them to me!" Matt froze on the spot, wondering what to do and say. He had the pills in his pocket, but he just stood there watching Danny as he went through his drawers. He couldn't hand them over. He needed them. He had been so down lately that he couldn't be funny without them. How could he make people laugh when he felt like crying?

Danny turned to Matt, holding his hand out. "Where are they?" "I don't know what you're talking about," said Matt, turning away so that Danny couldn't look into his eyes. Danny always knew when Matt was lying. Matt hated lying to his best friend, but he couldn't let Danny take his pills away, they were his protection from the world and everything in it that was waiting to hurt him in some way.

Danny didn't need to see Matt's face to know that he was lying. "Matt, it's no use trying to hide. I know you're lying to me, and I'm not angry or disappointed. Just concerned. You're my best friend and I don't wanna see you go through what I went through. Taking drugs screws you up in a big way, but that's nothing compare to not taking them when you've got started." Matt still refused to face Danny. Tears stung the corners of his eyes and they threatened to fall. He knew Danny was right, but he didn't know what to do anymore. "Matt, just talk to me," Danny pleaded. "Tell me what's wrong because I know something's bothering you. Talking will help." Danny took Matt's arm and led him over to the couch.

"It's just…when me and Harriet had that stupid fight…I don't feel funny anymore Danny, I need something to help me feel better. I can't stop taking them, I need them. They help me forget. They make me feel better." "Matt, if you don't stop now, you'll end up doing yourself some serious damage! And I know you've been mixing them with alcohol, which is even worse! You need help." Danny knew that Matt would react to that last sentence. He never accepted help from anyone.

"No!" Said Matt jumping to his feet. "I don't need help, I just need more pills…" He pulled them out of his pocket and reached for the bottle of vodka. Danny jumped up and grabbed the pill bottle and the vodka. "Please Danny…" Matt pleaded. "No" Danny insisted. "I'm going to get you help," and with that, Danny walked out the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Suzanne had been listening at the door to Matt's office. She had heard everything that had happened. She waited for half an hour before daring to enter. She was scared. She had betrayed Matt's confidence. Was he ever going to forgive her? Still, she would rather that he hated her because then at least he was alive.

Matt looked up from his laptop as the door to his office opened. "Hey," he said, giving a small smile. "Hey," Suzanne replied. "I know you know I told Danny." "I know you know I know," Matt replied, getting up from his desk. "Are you angry with me?" Suzanne asked, afraid of what the answer was going to be. "I was," said Matt. Suzanne lowered her gaze. "But…" Matt continued, "I then realised that you did it because you cared, and I can't really be angry with you for that, can I?" He said, smiling at her. "I really hope you'll get help Matt because we need you around here." "I'll try…I really will try," smiled Matt. Not only did he promise Suzanne, but he silently promised himself too.

_**THE END!! **_


End file.
